The Life of the Teenage Hero, Mark James
by ABQRourke
Summary: Hello gents and lady gents this is my first crack at this. Now this is a blog from Mark James a bully in paradise, Ohio. Mark isn't the sharpest tool in the shed so there was bound to be more than one mistake in this. Thanks for reading this,Z
1. Chapter 1

The Life of the Teenage Hero, Mark James

Hey what's up people my name is Mark James and thanks for reading my blog. Now I know what your thinking how can someone as cool as me have something as geeky as a blog? Well the answer is the blog is for English, because my stupid English teacher (no offence Mrs. C) said that if I don't that I will fail and have to take it in summer school. Anyway I have short black hair and dark brown eyes. I'm on the varsity football team at Paradise High School in Paradise, Ohio. Now I'm like your average jock strong, good looking and some of the kids I pick on say I'm a jerk before I beat them up. I guess I should explain my day than, right? Okay so I woke up did push-ups and pull-ups and sit-ups and then I hit the shower and got clean, got dressed, and finaly brushed and gelled my hair. I headed down stairs and was welcomed by the aroma of eggs, hashbrowns, pancakes, sausage, and bacon.

" Hey sweetie" said my mother.

" Hey mom, breakfast smells good"

" Thanks hon you can dig in"

Now sence I'm a jock I eat a lot so my mom wasn't surprised when I started piling a good helping of everything on my plate.

"Good morning my beautiful wife and my strong son" said my father walking into the room with his uniform on.

"What up pops?" I asked

" What you got planned today?" he asked sitting down

"School work and stuff like that" I said with a spoonful of browns in my mouth.

"MARK, we do not use that language and do not talk with our mouths full" my mom yelled

"C'mon mom I'm not a kid anymore"

"When you get out of our house then you can do whatever you want"

"Fine, I'm going to school"

I got up, kissed my mom on the cheek, give my old man a pat on the back, and head out the door and as I get to my car I send a text to my ex, Sarah.

Me:_T'sup Sarah_

Sarah:_Hey, what do you need Mark?_

M:_Nothin u gonna b schl 2day_

S:_When am I not there, why?_

M:_Jus wonderin_

S:_I got to go Mark, I'll see you in second, bye._

M:_K c u L8r _

"Dammit" I yell tossing my phone into my backpack. I start my car and drive off to school

_END OF BLOG1_


	2. CHAPTER 2

So I pulled into the school and got cut off by a pick-up. I found a parking spot and when I got out of my car I saw the blond haired geek in his stupid NASA shirt, Sam Goode,

"Hey Sam tell your f-ing dad not to cut me off" I yelled at him.

The loser just stared and walked away. I walked inside, went to my locker, and headed to look for Sarah with some of my football buddies. I finaly saw her and shes takeing pictures of this new blond kid with a deep tan and some dog. The warning bell rang and I saw Sarah waving goodbye to the new kid. and headed of to second period. I started to follow and as I passed the new kid I bumped his shoulder, and then he turned around and I glared at him. He then starts to follow me but is stopped in his tracks by Sam Goode.

"f-ing loser" I said to the wide receiver.

"Ha ha you gonna kick his ass?" He asked.

"You better believe it"

When we got to Mrs. Burton's second period Astronomy class I said bye to the guys and headed inside. When I was inside I went to my seat next to Sarah.

"Who was that kid that you were talking to" I asked her

"His name is John, why?" she asked

"I'm just wondering, why were you taking pictures of him?"

"Why does it matter"

I was about to respond when the bell rang and Mrs. B told us to sit down and she started talking about our solar system. I wasn't listening, I was wondering what was up with Sarah, she never has talked like that to me before. I was pulled out of my thinking when the door opened and the principal Mr. Harris stuck his head in and said.

"Mrs. Burton, sorry to interrupt. Your new student is here."

"Oh, great!Send him in," she said

Mr. H held the door and speak of the devil in came the little prick.

"What Is your name?" Mrs. B asked as Mr. H left

"D-John, John Smith" the tool said

"Great where are you from?"

"Fl- Santa Fe." he stumbled

"Class lets give a warm welcome."

Everyone (except for me) claped in welcome as Mrs. B motioned for John to sit next to some kids in the center of the room. He started to walk toward the seat and as he passed by I stuck my foot tripping him but he kept his ballence.

"What happened?" Mrs.B asked spinning around

John just glares at me and our eyes stayed locked untill he asked

"Did you want something?"

I looked away and glanced around the rest of the room, scooted in my chair, then I stared back at him and asked

"What are you talking about?"

"You stuck your foot out when I passed. And you bumped into me outside. I thought you might want something."

"What's going on?" Mrs. B asked

John looked back at her and replied "Nothing,", then turned to me and asked "Well?". My hands tightened and we locked eyes once again until I sighed and looked away.

"That's what I thought" he said down at me as he headed to his seat.

Mrs. B just shrugged it off and went back to talking about something about Saturn's rings.

_There's only two things keeping me from punching this loser, the tables, and Mrs. B. _I thought.

A couple minutes later I turned and looked at the kid and then wisperd to Sarah.

"Who does this guy think he is"

She turned back at him and smiled at him and it was the smile she used to give me! I tried wispering in her ear again, but she shook her head and pushed me away. 20 minutes passed and the bell rang and John raced out of the room leaving behind his bag , and when Sarah wasn't looking I went through it and found his phone. I put the phone in my pocket as it vibrated, I took it out and looked at the text sent by someone named Henri.

_I'll be there in five minutes_

I put the phone in my pocket and rushed off to find my newest target, John Smith

_END OF BLOG 2_


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around and I saw John Smith running down the hall, so I started following him and saw him looking at a sheet of paper that probably said his locker number and he turned to a locker and rested on it. Then I pushed him and said smiling.

"What's up, tough guy?"

He stumbled back and than looked back at me

"Something the matter?" I asked

"No" he said weakly

I push him again.

"Not so tough without any teachers around, are you" I asked

He tripped over, if I didn't want to kill him I might have helped him up, and guess who stepped in front of me, Sarah.

"Leave him alone" she said

"This has nothing to do with you" I said.

"Right. You see a new kid talking to me and you try immediately to start a fight with him. This is just one example we aren't together anymore"

Sarah then reached down and helped Smith up, and when he got to his feet he took off like a jet in the opposite direction.

"Coward" I said out loud.

"Really Mark, why can't you just leave every guy that talks to me alone?" Sarah asked

"Cause their all losers" I said

That must have pissed her off, because she walked away angry.

"Sarah, wait" I said running after her, but she was long gone.

"Mr. Smith, please wait we'll find your son" said Mr. Harris to a man who seemed to be in his forties.

"He went that way" I said to Mr. Harris.

Both of them ran the way I pointed, I sighed and walked to my next class and turned off John's phone. The rest of the day flew by and nothing new happened until the next day. I was leaned up against my locker in the group with Sarah and I suddenly felt as if someone was looking at me. I turned and saw Smith staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"You know what I want" he said with anger in his eyes.

Then the crowd around us gets larger and Sarah stands up at the edge of it. I pushed myself up from my locker and walked towards him.

"You think you can stay in school a little longer today? Or are you going to run off again like a little bitch" I said getting a couple snickers in the crowd.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" He said

"Yeah I guess we will," I said getting closer

"I want my phone back,"

"I don't have your phone," I said

He shook his head. "There are two people that saw you take it"

"Yeah, and what if it was me? What are you going to do?"

"You've been warned," he said "You have till the end of the day."

He turned and left.

"Or what?" I yelled at him.

He just walked away.

"Loser" I said to the guys taking Smiths phone out of my pocket after the crowd clears.

"Mark, give it back" Sarah said

"Give me kiss" I said puckering my lips

"If you don't give it back I'll never talk to you again" she said

"I'm fine with that" I said calling her bluff

"Dammit can't you act your age?" She asked walking away

"Love you too, babe" I said "C'mon guys"

We all head off to first period.

_END OF BLOG 3_


	4. Chapter 4

When second period started, Smith walked in.

"What's up, runner? I heard the cross-country team is looking for new members" I said sneering

"Don't be such a dick " Sarah says to me

Smith turns and leaves. A couple minutes Mrs. B starts the class and starts lecturing about Saturn's moons. As she's doing this I was writing a note to Sarah that said.

_What the hell has gotten into you?_

I then passed it to her and she flicked it back, without reading it. With nothing else to do I tuned into what Mrs. B was saying and then watched the movie she put on. When it ends she turns on the lights and the bell rings and everyone leaves.

"MARK" my friend josh yelled at me

"Huh?" I said looking at him eating my lunch

"Look who just sat down"

I looked where he was pointing and saw John and Sam sitting at a table.

"Give me a meatball" I said to my friend Kevin

He did and I threw it across the room and hit Sam in the back of the head.

"Give me another one"

This one hit the target, John, in the cheek. He started coming to our table' so we all stood up.

"You got a problem?" Kev asked.

"This doesn't concern you" John said

"You'll have to get through me to get to him"

"I will if you don't get out of my way."

"I don't think you can,"

And then Kev got kneed in the balls and the whole lunchroom gasped.

"I warned you" said John

"That'll be enough, boys" said the lunchroom attendant, Mr. Johnson.

"Look what he just did to Kevin, Mr. Johnson," " Send him to the principal" I said.

"Shut up, James. All four of you are going. Don't think I didn't see you throw those meatballs," he looked down at Kev. "Get up."

When Kev got up he looked at John and said

"You'll get yours,"

"I doubt it," John said

So all four of us John, Kev, Sam, and me were lead into Mr. H's office.

"Sorry to interrupt. We just had a slight disruption during lunch. I'm sure these boys will be happy to explain." Mr. J said

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson" Mr. H said

Mr. J leaves and when he closes the door Mr. H asked

"So who wants to start?"

"Somebody hit him with a meatball. He thinks it was me, so he kneed Kevin in the balls." I said

"Watch your language'" He said to me, then turned to Kev and asked. "You okay?"

Kev nods.

"So who threw the meatball?" Mr H asked John

I ready to deny anything he said was thrown off by his answer of

"I don't know"

_What game are you playing, Johnny boy? _I thought

"Well then, why in the hell are you boys here?" Mr. H asked.

"That's a good question," I said. "We were simply eating our lunch."

"Mark threw it. I saw him and so did Mr. Johnson." Sam said.

_Your dead meat, Sammy_ I thought

"C'mon, Mr. Harris, I have the interview with the _Gazette_ tomorrow, and the game on Friday. I don't have time to worry about crap like this. I'm being accused of of something I didn't do. It's hard to stay focused with all this shit going on." I said.

"Watch your mouth!" Mr. H yelled

"It's true."

"I believe you," Mr. H said sighing and then turned to Kev and asked "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Kev said "I'll be fine,"

Mr. H nods "You two forget about the lunchroom incident, and Mark, get your mind straight. We've been trying to get this article for a while now. They might even might even put us on the front page. Imagine that, the front page of the _Gazette," _he said

"Thank you, I'm excited about it." I said

"Good. Now, you two can leave"

Kev and I stood up and left.

"Hey Kev, you know what?" I asked

"What?" he asked.

"I think we need to make two people's lives hell, you in?"

"Hell yes" he said

_END OF BLOG 4_


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by fast and it was time to fight Smith. I wait in the lobby with a couple of my buddies and then finaly the tool walks in.

"Well, well, well, actually made it through a day huh?" I said.

He smiled and said. "Sure did. And look what I found."

He held up his phone and my jaw dropped as he passed by and headed down the hall. I turned to my buddy Chris and asked.

"Your dad's a farmer, right?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Do you have manure?"

"Yeah, we have tons of that shit, no pun intended."

"Good. We need a couple of bags."

"I'll go home and get them now, but it'll take awhile."

"That's fine meet me at my house. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Good man." I said.

It was about 7:30 and I was just finishing dinner when my doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it and saw Kev on the porch and in the driveway I saw Chris's red 1968 ford pick-up.

"Hey Kev. You guys ready?" I asked smiling.

"Whenever you are." Kev replied.

I turned towards the house and yelled. "Mom,dad, I'm going out with Kev and Chris. Be back in a hour."

They both yelled Okay back. I closed the door and headed out to the ford and got in the truck.

"Okay Mark, where we headed?" Chis asked as I got in.

"To the school. It's time for revenge." I said.

We drove away laughing and when we pulled into the parking into the parking lot we saw the janitor cleaning the front door.

"Hey Paul, is it cool if we go in and get a couple of things?" I asked rolling down my window.

"Sure thing fellas." he said in his Alabamian accent.

"Thanks Paul." I said getting out of the truck.

I turned to Chris and Kev and said "Pull around to Mrs. B's class. I opened her window as she was locking up. Shove the manure through, then climb in the window and go open the door and meet me in the hall."

"Okay. See you in a few." Chris said pulling away.

I went into the school, passed by the pirate statue in the lobby, and headed to Mrs. B's room. As I got there the door opened and the guys came out with a bag of manure over their shoulders.

"All right boys the manure in these two bags are going to go into John Smith's and Sam Goode's lockers. Any questions?" I said.

"Yeah, Where are their lockers?" Kev asked.

"Sam's is right here." I said putting my hand on the locker." And his code according to the girl with the crush on me who works in office, is 6-25-2."

Kev nodded and went to work. I told Chris to follow me and when we were walking Chris asked.

"Mark how do you think John got his phone back."

"I don't know. I mean I had the thing in my backpack and... Oh my f-ing god Sarah. She gave me a hug earlier today. She must have took it then." I said as we arrived at John's locker.

"Well it doesn't matter cause after this he won't mess with us." Chris said.

I put in the combo for John's locker and opened it. Then I ripped the bag open and started pouring manure into the locker and when the bag was empty, I carefully closed the locker and left down the hall. The boys and I then left the school and got in the truck and drove home.

_END OF BLOG 5_

_ Hello readers, sorry it took awhile for this story. I've been writing as much as I can and as fast as I can. Please review._

_Thx_

_Krazzyredhead. _


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at school I saw Sam pass by and a she opened his locker a pile of manure hit him. People around him just stared at him as I walked up to him and said.

"See what happens when you cross me Sam, you get punished. Next time instead of shit, it'll be something worse. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded and I said "Good boy" while rubbing his hair and I walked away. I went over to John's locker and I arrived just as he opened his locker and the same effect happens. I was about to head over to him but saw Sam was there so I just left. The bell rang shortly and I headed to first period English.

"Good morning class today we're going to talk about science fiction. Now what's the first thing you think of when you hear science fiction?" Mrs. C asked.

A bunch of answers were thrown out and then Mrs. C said.

"All good ideas but we'll start today talking about Aliens."

So for the rest of the class we learned about if Aliens are real and that they could travel through the universe. Then we talked about movies with Aliens such as Alien, E.T., MIB, and Independence Day. An hour later the bell rang.

"All right class have a good day and Mark, good luck with the interview." Mrs. C said.

"Thanks Mrs. C." I said leaving the room. As I left the room I see Sarah down the hall so I yelled.

"Sarah!"

She turned in the white button-up shirt and black pants I love and said.

"Hey Mark."

"How's it going?"

"I'm good. Don't you have an interview today?"

"Yeah. So I was wondering if we could hang after school."

"I would love to, but I have a paper to type up for world history."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe some other time?"

"Definitely." she said as we walked into Astronomy.

When we got in the class and started to our seats I saw Sarah give John a smile. He replied with a nervous smile. The bell rang and Mrs. B started class. About half way through the class Mr. Harris came in and said.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Burton. I'm going to have to snag Mark from you. The _Gazette _reporters are here to interview him for the paper."

I stood, grabbed my bag and as I entered the hall Mr. H patted me on the back and whispered in my ear.

"Alright listen up James, I know you put the shit in John Smith's and Sam Goode's lockers. I have the right mind to expel you, but if you do a great job in the interview I'll look the other way. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir." I said.

"Good, now lets go get 'em

_Hey ladies and gents, I'm writing this as I'm listening to the rain outside. I have put the interview at the last chap/blog as I want to keep the story running as fast as possible. K thx (ZMR)_

_END OF BLOG 6_


	7. Chapter 7

T.S.J.S.A. (Time Since John Smith's Arrival)= 2 weeks

Hey readers I haven't been on in a while. I have been preparing for the Annual Paradise Halloween Parade and this year the Parade finally gets to have Mark James and the football team in it.

"Mark you ready?" my boy Tommy asks. _(Hey Krazzyredhead here. Idk why all of a sudden Mark switches to present tense but I'll still continue)_

"As I'll ever be." I say.

Then the Parade begins and it's slow I just want it to end already and it's just starting! It's not long until we end up in front of the town's diner and I see John and an older man next to him. I turn to Kev and say.

"Look, it's a tool and Papa tool."

Kev turns to where I'm pointing and laughs with me as we move on.

After the Parade finishes the boys and I head to the park and enter the pavilion. As we enter you can hear the excitement in the air. The cheerleaders are selling tickets for the raffle and are painting faces. I look around and see Sarah talking to John, so I do what anyone in my situation would do. I walk up to them and hear John ask Sarah.

"So are you going?"

At this point I interrupt them and ask.

"How'd you you like the parade, Johnny?"

"I liked it a lot," he replies.

"You going on the haughted hayride tonight, or are you going to be too scared?"

He smiles at me "As a matter of fact, I am going."

"You going to have a freak-out like in school and run out of the woods crying like a baby?"

"Don't be an ass, Mark." Sarah says.

"All in do time." I say to John.

"You think?"

"Yours is coming,"

"That may be true," he says. "But it won't be coming from you."

"Stop it!" Sarah yells as she gets between us and pushes us away from each other.

"Fine, then. You guys fight if that's what you want to do. Good luck with it," Sarah says as she walks away.

"Sarah'" John calls.

"Soon," I say.

He looks back at me. "I doubt it."

I walk towards the boys and say to Kev.

"Can you believe this tool?"

"No, I think we need to get back at him." he says.

I see John walk out of the pavilion as I say "Yeah we do."

About an hour later the boys and I walk across the grass all dressed up in our costumes for the hayride. We sit on the bleachers of one of the baseball fields and some of the cheerleaders start putting makeup to complete our costumes. I see John across the field talking to his dad and is looking at us. Then his dad nods looking at us, then takes a drink of what looks like coffee. When my zombie costume is complete Sarah comes up and says.

"Mark, you need to leave John alone."

At this point I'm pissed so I raise my voice and say.

"So your protecting the f-ing tool now? Of all the guys in the school you fall for a bigger loser than Sam Goode. Who, by the way, hangs out with John at lunch and sits next to him in Astronomy."

She shakes her head says "Your just jealous I found someone ten times better than you. Never talk to me again, Mark." and walks off.

"Can you believe that bitch?" I ask the guys.

That makes them them laugh and a couple of them look at John smiling.

"All right guys listen up. It's time to get pay back" I say smiling.

_END OF BLOG 7_


	8. Chapter 8

T.S.J.S.A.= 2 weeks TIME: 6:20 PM

"So the plan is Tommy seats John and anyone who's with him on a wagon with as little people as possible on it. Then once they get on and the ride starts Tommy will call on his Walkie-Talkie and tell us that their coming. Then the ride will stop they'll get off and walk the way the signs say then the lights will turn off and we, wearing our night vision goggles, will grab John and the people with him. We will then separate everyone and let go anyone we think can leave but keep John, Sarah, and Sam if he shows up. Finally we bring said people to Sheppard Falls where, I'll kick the living shit out of John. Any questions?" I ask the guys.

They all say no

"Good. Lets get to work."

Everything is set up and the first two rides don't have John on them so we just scare the people. By the time we finish setting up for the third ride My Talkie goes off.

"All right John, Sarah, Sam, and Emily are all on this ride together," Tommy says.

I press the button and say "Good work. Now how many people are on this one?"

"Counting those four. I'd say ten or eleven people."

"Okay," I let go of the button and say to the guys. "Listen up. John is coming with Sarah, Sam, and a girl named Emily. Leave everyone else alone and once we get those four in the trap we set up set Emily free. Matt, Nick, and Sean take Sam. I'll take Sarah and Kevin can have John. When your done scaring them bring them to the falls and I'll take it from there. Got it?"

They all nod. A couple minutes later we see the wagon lights so we put on the show touching them and scaring and it isn't long until we hear the driver say.

"Everybody off."

Everyone gets off and a couple minutes later the tractor pulls away leaving them in darkness.

"Shit." one of the passengers making everyone laugh.

"Turn on the lights" I whisper in the Talkie.

The lights turn on and everyone follows them. I see Sarah and John holding hands. _Your dead John Smith _I think. Then the girl Emily says.

"I have no idea why I do this every year,"

The other people are far down the path as the four start and eventually the others disappear. Three screams are heard through the night and I hear Sarah say.

"Oh no, sounds like trouble ahead."

_You have no idea _I think. I whisper in the Talkie "Now." and turn to see the net fall. The girls scream and I see John trip and hit the ground.

"Move in!" I whisper into the Talkie leaving my hiding spot.

"What the hell?" I hear Sam say.

John tears through the rope and Kev comes from behind him, shoves him to the ground and drags him away. John breaks free but is hit from behind again .

"Let go of me!" Emily screams.

"Let her go." I say.

She walks off in anger. We see her walk off and hear Sarah call.

"John?"

"Where are you, John?" Sam shouts.

"Get Sam." I mouth to Matt, Nick, and Sean.

We all move in and as I touch Sarah she screams.

"Sarah it's me." I whisper in her ear.

"Mark?" she replies

"Yup." I say lifting her on her feet and leading her to the falls.

"Get off me!" she shouts at me.

"Not a chance sweetie I'm gonna make you watch me kick John's ass" I say dragging her to the falls.

_END OF BLOG 8_


	9. Chapter 9

T.S.J.S.A.= 2 weeks TIME: 7:14PM

"Shouldn't they be here by now, Mark?" Chris asks nervously.

"I don't know, Chris." I say.

"Well should we look for them?"

"No stay put."

"I think we should go look for them." he says stepping forward.

"You move one step I'll got your f-in feet off."

"Mark I'm worried."

"Shut the hell up!"I yell at him.

We stand in silent for a couple minutes. In total there are nine of us me, Sarah, and seven guys standing by a brook. Sarah finally speaks from the large rock shes sitting on.

"You know that John got free from your goons and is coming after you right?"

I laugh."Believe what you want sweetheart."

"I hope he kicks your ass."

I laugh again. "Eight on one should be a fair fight."

That shut her up. We wait in silence for awhile when we hear Aaron up ahead yell in pain.

"Take 'em, take 'em."

Everyone stands up straight listening for anymore noises. Complete silence until.

_Snap_

We all turn towards the sound and it's Sarah who asks.

"John?"

"Yes," comes a reply. "And Sam."

"Told you." Sarah says to me.

I step forward and see John and say.

"Well, well, well,"

"Shut up, Mark," he says. "Manure in my locker was one thing, but you've gone way too far with this one."

"You think it's eight on two."

"Sam has nothing to do with this. You scared to face me alone?" he asks." what are you expecting to happen? You've tried kidnapping two people. Do you really think they'll keep silent?"

"Yeah, I do. When they see me whip your ass."

"You're delusional," he says and turns to the guys. "for those of you who don't want to go into the water, I suggest you leave now. Mark is going in no matter what. He's lost his chance to barter."

All the guys and I laugh and a guy named Seth asks what barter means.

"Now's your last chance," John says.

We all stand our ground.

"So be it," he says.

What happens next happens so fast. John takes a step towards me I take a step back tripping over. When I get up I see two of the guys running toward John. The first guy swings a punch which John dodges and returns with his own punch sending him to the ground. Then John shoves the second guy knocking him off his feet and the guy lands in the water. John then Grabs one of the guys standing their ground and throws him in the water. A guy charges at John but John sidesteps him and the guy lands in the water.

"You guys are making it too easy for me." John says. "Who's next?"

The Lineman Tony tries to punch John but in the end ends up on the ground. John picks up Tony's goggles and says.

"Any volunteers?"

Seth and Chris put up their hands up surrender; I'm standing there with my mouth open surprised.

"That leaves you, Mark,"

I turn and as I'm about to run John pulls me into a full nelson.

"This ends right now, do you understand me?"

He squeezes me tighter making me grunt in pain and continues.

"Whatever you have against me, you drop it now. That includes Sam and Sarah. You understand?"

His grip tightens and it hurts really bad.

"I said, do you understand me?"

"Yes!" I yelp in pain.

Just as I think he'll let me go, I'm dragged over to Sarah.

"Apologize." John says.

"C'mon, man. You've proven your point." I say

He squeezes.

"I'm sorry!" I yell.

"Say it like you mean it."

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I say to Sarah.

"You're an asshole, Mark!" Sarah says slapping me as hard as she could.

John then drags me towards the water.

"You're not going to say a word to anyone about this, you understand me?" John says to me. "Everything that has happened tonight, it dies here. I swear, if I hear one word about it in school next week this is nothing compared to what will happen to you. Do you understand me? Not a single word."

"Do you really think I would say anything?" I ask.

"You make sure you tell your friends the same. If they tell a single soul it will be _you_ that I come for."

"We won't say anything." I say.

He lets go and next thing I know my face is hit with ice cold water. By the time I surface their heading towards town.

"Should we tell the police, Mark" Chris asks running up to me.

I grab him by the scruff of his collar and yell.

"Don't you even think about it!"

"But what a bout justice?"

"Screw justice. Now listen up all of you if you tell _anyone _about what happened here tonight and John Smith comes after me, I will make the rest of your high school carer a living hell. Am I clear?"

They all say yes. I look at Chris.

"Yes." he says glumly. I let him go, I stand up straight and say.

"C'mon guys. Lets get back."

_END OF BLOG 9_


	10. Chapter 10

T.S.J.S.A.= 1 month

My life officially sucks here's what happened since my last blog:

I got grounded for the four pairs of goggles that John took/threw.

Sarah won't talk to me anymore.

Sarah doesn't sit near me in Astronomy.

Sarah and John are going out.

Football season ended.

And it snowing ( I hate snow)

_END OF BLOG 10_

T.S.J.S.A.= 2 months

Nothing to report here except.

I'm finally ungrounded.

Sarah still won't talk to me.

Sarah still sits away from me.

John and Sarah are still going out.

I finally realize that Sarah won't be coming back to me and it's time to move on.

Thanksgiving.

_END OF BLOG 11_

T.S.J.S.A.= 3 months

My life kinda sucks and these things happened this month.

It's icy.

Sarah started saying hi to me as we pass each other.

Winter finals ( I passed everyone with the lowest being a C+).

Winter break ( I went to Florida to stay with my uncle by myself, where I partied, hit the beach, and made out with Florida chicks).

Christmas.

New years eve and day.

Preparing to get back to school.

Just found out that Parents will be taking their own vacation and that I'm aloud to have a party.

_END OF BLOG 12_

_Hey readers Krazzyredhead here, Thanks for getting this far in the story. I'm deeply sorry for the way this chap was written this is how I found the blog but this is the only part in the story where this is the case._

_Thx (ZMR) _


	11. Chapter 11

T.S.J.S.A.= 4 months and 2 days

**HEY THERE YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO _THE_ PARTY OF THE CENTURY **

**WHERE: MARK JAMES HOUSE**

**WHEN: THIS SATURDAY **

**TIME: AFTER 6**

**R.S.V.P: 740-107-8856**

I look at the orange sheets in my hands that I had just printed out.

"They look good mom." I yell to her.

"That's great, honey." she yells back.

"Yeah, I'm going to pass them out today."

"That's fine. You leaving?"

"Yep. See ya later." I say gathering my backpack and heading out the door.

I get in my truck and as I start the truck I swear I see a blur of brown pass by but I just forget about it and head off to school.

When I get into the school I start handing the sheets to people and as I'm walking I see Sarah heading towards John and Sam so I step in front of her and say.

"Here these are for you guys."

"Thanks, Mark." she says and walks off.

_END OF BLOG 13_

T.S.J.S.A.= 4 months and 8 days

Well it's the night of the party and everything looks good. Its warm enough that the snow is melting so that's a good sign. My parents left today.

"Okay we've got the car all packed and we should be back by Monday." my dad said as he packed the last bag in the car.

The dogs came out running (I know this is the first time mentioning them) towards my mom and started liking her feet.

"Gross guys get off ." my mom says.

"C'mon, mom. They're just loving you."

"I don't care get them inside."

I do as she asks and then walk over to the car.

"Alright, Mark. Don't have too much fun." my mom says

"Don't worry I won't" I say rolling my eyes.

Then we do the standard thing, saying goodbye, kisses, all that shit. Then they drive away and the last thing I hear as they leave is my dad yelling.

"Try not to burn down the house while we're gone."

I smile and go inside.

_END OF BLOG 14_


	12. A NOTE FROM KRAZZY

**A NOTE FRM KRAZZYREDHEAD**

**HEY READERS THIS IS JUST A QUICK NOTE SAYING THAT I WONT BE ON FANFIC FOR SOMETIME. ILL TRY TO POST A.S.A.P. I'LL FINISH THE STORYS AND TRANSFER THEM TO FANFIC**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY**

**K, THX (Z.M.R)**


	13. another note from krazzy

**Yellow gents and lady gents I'm still working on the mark james series and should have all the chaps sometime either at the end of this year or sometime in 2012. I would like to thank the readers for reading the series. I would also like to thank Lexi Blaze and Technicolor visions for being great friends by commenting on the stories. Now for all the readers out there I am going to take suggestions for stories in the future after I finish Mark James.**

** Until next time**

** krazzyredhead (ZMR) **


	14. Chapter 12

T.S.J.S.A.= 4 months and 8 days 5:30 pm

Well the party is all set up and I don't expect anyone till about seven but there is something missing that all high school parties need, booze. Just as I'm about to whip out my phone to ask Kev where the hell he is with the booze when the door bell rings.

"About fucking time." I say aloud opening the door.

"Sorry about that Mark the old fart clerk didn't fall for my fake I.D." Kev says.

"It's probably because it says your 49, jackass."

"So anyway, I had to go to Chris's since his dads an alcoholic and then I got pulled over for speeding."

"Cop see the booze?"

"Nah stashed it in the back with a blanket covering it."

"Well that's great news, now lets bring it in before my neighbors go snooping around."

_End of Blog 15_

_Hey Krazzy here so between the 15th and 16__th__ blogs there is a ten day time period, and before he started blog 16 he put a little note that said "Okay some really crazy shit has happened since i've last been on but I'll get to that stuff later." _

T.S.J.S.A.= 4 months and 8 days 6:30

So we were all set up for the party and people started showing up around six. Around six thirty I saw my dogs, Dozer and Abby, run out of the house and about three minutes later I saw them return and following them was John, Sarah, and Sam. I went over and gave Sarah a hug and shook Johns hand and said.

"Happy you guys could make it. Come on in. Beers in the kitchen."

We walked into the kitchen and we got there Sam looks at me and asks where the bathroom is so I pointed the way. I handed Sarah a beer, opened it, and walked off.

_C'mon James you can do this it's only a few hours and then they'll leave. _I thought as I headed toward the guys.

"Fuck, who the hell is talking to Emily?" I heard my wide receiver Alex Davis say aloud.

I turned and saw it was Sam so I told Alex and he left to go talk to Sam. I headed down stairs and moved a couple that we're making out on my couch and took a big swig of the vodka that Chris brought with him. Feeling buzzed I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling.

_James you really fucked up yourself, you ran Sarah into the arms of your enemy. The sad part of it is that she seems happier than she was when she was with me. Maybe it's time to let her go. _ I would have kept on thinking these things if not for the consumer of all things wood... fire.

_End of Blog 16_


	15. Note

Jesus Christ has it already been two years since I last wrote? That's pretty fucking crazy. Now that I have some time I'm thinking about picking up where I left off and hopefully I'll be able to remember where im going with this. Even better I'll be grammatically correct so that's good


	16. Chapter 13

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I heard someone yell as I sprang into action.

I run up stairs and try to ignore all the drunken cheering all around me and grab a stock pot fill it up with water and try to rush down the stairs as fast as I can. I run into John halfway down the stairs and he says to me as calmly as he can manage.

"Forget about it, It's too big. We have to get everybody out."

I look down at the fire thinking of how dead I'm going to be when my parents get home on Monday.

"Mark!" John yells.

I nod and drop the pot and we both go back upstairs.

"Everybody out! Now!" John yells when we get to the top of the stairs.

Some of the really drunk people just look at each other and laugh and Chris Guiles, a kid known for being a class A drunk and stoner, says.

"Where's the marshmallows?"

"Get out!" I scream at him as I slap him across the face.

John rips the phone off the wall, shoves it in my hand and yells at me to call 911. I do this as he runs up the stairs to clear out the rest of the house.

"911, what's your emergency?" I hear over the phone.

"Hello, this is Mark James I live at 4613 Santa Ana Avenue Southwest and my house is on fire!" I yell into the phone.

"Please keep calm, Mister James, and get everyone out of the house now and I'll send a firetruck right now." she says calmly.

"Okay" I say hanging up the phone.

I rush around the house as smoke comes out of the basement yelling at people to get out. Then I rush outside and stand at the front of the group of people and watch as the flames reach the first level. I feel tears run down my face as I watch my home since the day I was born slowly start burning down and think of all the stuff I lost. I feel someone shake my shoulder and I turn and looks at John Smith behind me looking at me with a look of worry as he asks me.

"Where's Sarah?"

"I don't know." I say.

John takes off and I follow him through the crowd and I look and see that the fire has reached the second floor and we all hear someone scream and dogs barking.

_Oh God no, not Dozer and Abby. _I think to myself.

Just then we all hear another scream and I hear Emily say.

"Oh God no, please no."

I drop to my knees and start rocking back and forth I feel myself have a panic attack. John looks at me then turns to Sam and says something then hands Sam his phone and then runs to the back of the crowd. I see him run off to the side of the house and watch as he runs toward the flames. We hear Sarah screaming and the sound of the flames burning the house. I hear Sarah yell John's name and realize he's gotten to her and hold my breath and continue to watch the house. It's several minutes later and suddenly I feel a brush between my legs and I look down.

"Dozer! Abby!" I yell as I grab them tightly and people cheer around me.

I feel a hand grab my shoulder and I turn.

"James, when your folks here about this you're gonna need Child Protective Services here with you." Detective Lou Baines says to me.

Wiping a tear away I tell him.

"I'm gonna need more than them, Uncle Lou."

_End of Blog 17_


End file.
